The Promise
by KoutetsuNOHana
Summary: This is a sad AkuRoku story. I'm kinda mixing my fic with the real story. WARNING Shounen-ai alert. WARNING seriously real *SPOILER* alert. I'm thingking of making the sequel nyaa :D :D


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own KH

_Let's meet again in the next life...._

_Yeah, I'll be waiting...._

_I know you will...._

_Then I will, too...._

Roxas POV

I woke up in the morning as usual. Had a strange dream as usual. Dressed up like usual. Then went to the usual spot to gather with hayner, olette, and pence.

I think my life can't be more ridiculous, but this redhead came to me and said something about he had to kill me somehow. I remembered Namine told me that he someway WAS my bestfriend. I even remembered we WERE more than just bestfriend. But everyting was a complete blur. I can't really remember who he is and where he comes from. I tought he was just another strage dream I had all the night long or sometimes in my daydream.

Today, hayner asked us to start to investigate the seven wonders. I obeyed as usual. As long as it's gonna get me some fun then I'm okay.

I couldn't find my blue gem in the train. I think that man in the station who dressed up like the redhead stole it again from me. I dunno why. He's always been stealing my things whe we met. I dunno how but I figured out that man is not the redhead. He's just different. He smells different. I love the redhead's smell more. Huh? What am I talking about?? Nah, forget it.

When the train stopped at the station, I went out of the train with everyone. The investigation went very odd I couldn't even describe it. Pence started to made some random speculation which he tought was right. I didn't say anything about strage things I've found out, they won't belive em. Trust me.

I went to bed earlier in the night. Before I drifted off to sleep, I remembered I unconsiously said a word "Ax" like a name of someone which I belive it's the redhead's name. Again I dunno how'd I figure out about that. I just feel like he's the owner of that "Ax" word....yeah....he's "Axel"....The one I always love.

Roxas did all of his routine before went to the usual spot. But he found out something different when he arrived. Everyone was unresponsive to him. When he tried to touch them....they couldn't be touched. It seems like Roxas' worl has parted from their world.

Axel came into the usual spot. Greeted his little angel, hoping he would remember.

"hey", said the redhead.

"I've been given an awful order. If I can't bring you back, I have to finish you", he continued, using a strage tone.

"You mean....kill me??"

"Yeah, I don't like the idea either"

"But....we were....bestfriend"

"wait a sec, you remember??"

"um...."

"right, you're just pretending to remember. You did lose all of your memories....our memories. Then let me tell you something. This town is fake. DiZ created all of this bullshit. Can't you see me here, I'm different from all this fantasy. I'm REAL, at least I was real to you", the redhead burst into anger.

"I...I....", Roxas took out his keyblade.

"so, you want a real fight?? Fine. You'll regret this"

Axel started to get to his position to stike. But suddenly, the time stopped. Roxas heard a voice which told him to go to the mansion because it's the tome or something. Having nowhere else to go, he obeyed. He entered the mansion and encountered Namine and DiZ. They told him about some confusing things and all he could do was just proceed to the destined room.

He found a strage computer and he strated to remember everything. Everything. Axel. He remembered him.

"I'll go....no one would miss me"

"That's not right....I would"

"Roxas, you can give up on this one, can't you? I can't bear to be alode without you"

"I have to find the answer why the keyblade chose me, Ax. I have to"

"Then, you'll turn against the Organization??"

" I have no choice", then Roxas walked away.

"Roxas!!! Wait a sec!! Hey!!"

"....", he didn't say anything or turned back.

"Roxas, get back!! I love you!!"

"....I'm sorry, Axel. I love you, too", he whispered.

Roxas shook his head n disbelief. He crushed the computer then head to another way. He found Axel waiting in the room he head to.

"Roxas, please come back"

"I think it's already too late, Axel...."

"I'll do anything. Let's....let's fight DiZ together. We'll be fine. We're going to elope somewhere. We can leave the organization. we can do...."

"Axel!! We're nobodies, we don't have hearts....this heart isn't belongs to me. You shouldn't fall for me"

"Nonsense. I don't care wether we're nobodies or heartless, I have my heart to love you. I know you feel the same way. Let's run away, we can be together"

"I said we can't....", roxas showed his oblivion and oathkeeper. Ready to have a fight.

"If that's what you want, then I'm fine with this", Axel took out his chakrams.

The two fought and Roxas win.

"That was a nice farewell....hey Roxas....Let's meet again in the next life"

"Yeah....I'll be waiting"

"Then....let's pray we'll just be some ordinary citizen"

"righht, then I'll go find you and we'll live our life. Maybe this time we're not that lucky. But we'll get our chance"

"I promise"

"I'll wait for you to pick me up. Farewell, Ax."

"See you then", Axel tried his best to reach his lover's face and put a soft kiss on Roxas' lips. They keep at it until Axel's fuulu disappeared. Roxas could only fell on his knees and sobbed.

THE END

Whoa, my first submitted fic. It's not that creative but I hope everyone will enjoy nyaa R&R, please.


End file.
